Fuckin' sex toy
by Didou367
Summary: Un sex-toy. Voilà ce qu'il était pour lui. Un esclave sexuel, un jouet lubrique. Bref, juste de quoi satisfaire ses envies charnelles. Et pourtant... Peut-être que s'il l'avait choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre, c'était pour une raison bien particulière...
1. Chapter 1

Bon bah voilà, un OS d'un couple que je voulais trop faire ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie, parce que je trouve (Et ma meilleure amie aussi, d'ailleurs) que ces deux-là sont magnifiques ensemble. Et aussi parce que j'aime innover xD.

Bon, sinon, comme d'habitude, les personnages d'Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Dans le local, à treize heures trente précises. Pigé, fuckin' sex-toy ? »

Le fuckin' sex-toy en question hocha brièvement la tête pour seule réponse, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses deux compères qui semblaient n'avoir aucunement remarqué le succinct dialogue, si l'on pouvait véritablement le nommer ainsi. A peine quelques indications, pas même de verbe... Ce n'était pas une phrase, encore moins un dialogue. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, son interlocuteur avait toujours été économe en paroles.

Il poussa un infime soupir afin de ne pas être entendu de ses compagnons, ceux-ci palabrant visiblement d'un quelconque nouveau jeu vidéo duquel chacun des deux avait un avis différent qu'ils confrontaient. Sans doute était-il censé, lui aussi, émettre une opinion, cependant, ceci lui serait quelque peu ardu vu qu'il ne savait même de quel jeu il s'agissait.

« Eh, Juumonji, t'en penses quoi, toi ? , l'interpella l'un de ses amis.  
-Il... – Le jeune réfléchit quelques instants – Il est bien, répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.  
-Tu déconnes, j'espère ?! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que c'est une daube totale, ce truc !  
-Mais ta gueule, t'y connais rien ! , rétorqua hargneusement l'adolescent aux lunettes aux verres teintés oranges.  
-Moi j'y connais rien ?! Mais retourne à tes mangas merdiques au lieu de ramener ta fraise !  
-Quoi ?! Merdiques ?! Mais c'est tes jeux à la con qui sont merdiques !  
-Les mecs, vous êtes lourds, intervint placidement Juumonji en retenant les deux qui s'apprêtaient à en venir aux mains. En plus, Togano, tu sais très bien que c'est Kuroki, le connaisseur en jeux vidéos, alors le cherche pas pour rien. »

Les deux se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants avant de souffler de concert, indiquant au troisième qu'ils s'étaient calmés et qu'il pouvait donc les lâcher, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Ils reprirent plus posément leur discussion, se souciant peu du blond qui retourna à ses pensées.

Dans le local à treize heures trente, hein ? , se dit-il avec un enthousiasme mitigé. Faudra encore que je sèche les cours. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter comme connerie aux deux, là...

Cela faisait quoi ? Deux semaines que ça durait ? Trois ? Lui-même ne saurait le dire avec exactitude. Il n'empêchait qu'il avait déjà du mal à gérer cette situation. En effet, il devait de plus en plus souvent sécher les cours, et convaincre ses deux acolytes de ne pas le suivre devenait toujours plus épineux.  
Il laissa de nouveau échapper un soupir qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de contenir un minimum.  
Heureusement, ses compagnons faisaient fi de ce genre de choses, n'étant pas des plus subtils lorsqu'il était question de se rendre compte des états d'âme d'autrui. Le jour où ses affidés se rendraient compte de son humeur maussade des derniers jours...

Mais qui ne serait pas maussade s'il avait la sempiternelle impression d'avoir été pris au piège ? S'il était sans cesse habité par le sentiment de n'être qu'un simple jouet que son maître ne prenait même la peine de duper, ne le jugeant sans doute pas nécessaire ? Si, lorsque la vaine ambition de se délivrer de l'emprise de son bourreau, des liens invisibles l'entravaient ?

Cependant, si son tortionnaire ne s'était pas donné le mal de le berner, c'était pour l'humiliante raison qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Cela devait être ça, à n'en pas douter. Kazuki n'aurait jamais la prétention de croire que s'il ne l'avait jamais embobiné, c'était parce qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un jobard car face au patibulaire pouvoir de manipulation de son geôlier, tout le monde l'était. Alors, par déduction, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Cette bride qui le réduisait à l'état d'esclave sexuel.

Il ne pouvait même pas la reprocher avec hargne à son tourmenteur puisque, d'une certaine manière, ce joug, il se l'était lui-même imposé. Après tout, pouvait-il accuser son despote de l'avoir fait succomber à ses charmes ? Était-il en droit de l'incriminer d'avoir fait naître en lui ce sentiment échappant à toute logique, l'amour ? Non. Même lui, pouvant se faire tyran d'une vie de par toutes les informations qu'il détenait, ne pouvait décider des sentiments qu'auraient les autres vis-à-vis de lui.

Il s'était astreint cette laisse de sa propre initiative, son dictateur ne faisait qu'en profiter pour le promener plus aisément. Cela n'avait rien de déconcertant, venant de lui. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas profité de cette situation qui l'avantageait grandement ? Après, n'était-il pas de ceux qui prenaient ce dont ils avaient besoin sans jamais rien demander à personne pour la simple et bonne raison que, de toute manière, il savait pertinemment que personne n'aurait les tripes de s'opposer à lui ? Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour lui, Kazuki Juumonji ? Rien n'aurait justifié un quelconque ''traitement de faveur''.

Quoi qu'il en soit, de traitement de faveur il n'y eut point...

_Le jeune homme se lavait dans les douches du vestiaire, seul. En temps normal, il y aurait, non loin de lui, ses deux éternels compères ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe ; seulement, aujourd'hui, Hiruma avait décidé, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, de lui faire faire une demi-heure d'exercice en plus._

_Kuroki et Togano, trop impatients de se démolir allègrement par l'intermédiaire d'un jeu de combat, étaient partis à la salle d'arcade du coin où il devait les retrouver une fois ses exercices supplémentaires terminés. Il en était d'ailleurs particulièrement heureux. Rester seul avec le démoniaque quarterback, le surveillant distraitement du coin de l'œil tout en tapotant mécaniquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Pour être plus précis, c'était carrément pénible, de par l'embarras qui lui chauffait les joues (Fort heureusement, la teinte écarlate qu'elles avaient prise pouvait aisément être justifiée par son entraînement). Ce qui était assez compréhensible. Qui ne serait pas incommodé s'il se retrouvait seul avec un individu pour qui il... ressentait quelque chose ? Surtout s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que pouvait être ce quelque chose. __  
__La ligne séparant l'amour et l'admiration était semblable à celle discernant l'amour et la haine, mince, si simple à franchir que cela en était effrayant... Et lui n'arrivait pas à définir s'il se positionnait encore dans la partie admiration où s'il l'avait quittée depuis longtemps, lui préférant inconsciemment le côté amour. _

_Il fallait bien le reconnaître, Youichi Hiruma, aussi fourbe, insensible et cruel qu'il soit, forçait le respect, lorsqu'on le connaissait un tant soit peu. En premier lieu, il y avait cette stupéfiante intelligence, si grande que l'on pouvait presque parler de génie à l'état pur. Et puis, il y avait cette presqu'opiniâtre façon de s'accrocher à ses rêves de victoire. Une telle ténacité ne pouvait que susciter une certaine estime. De là à dire qu'il s'était épris de lui... Pourtant, il y avait certains signes qui ne trompaient pas, comme le malaise ressenti lorsqu'il était resté seul avec lui ainsi que cette difficulté olympienne qu'il avait à le regarder dans les yeux. D'un autre côté, rares étaient ceux ayant le courage (Ou la stupidité, selon le point de vue) de darder son regard dans les minces pupilles émeraudes du démon. Seulement, en ce qui le concernait, ce n'était pas cette crainte de la menace que celui-ci représentait de par tous ces événements inconvénients qu'il connaissait de son existence qui lui inspirait ce sentiment de peur mais le fait que, d'un simple contact oculaire, il puisse lire en lui certaines choses qu'il était préférable pour lui qu'il ne sache pas. Pour justifier cette angoisse absurde, ne pourrait-il pas rappeler que les yeux étaient considérés comme étant les miroirs de l'âme ? Délivrer son esprit à Satan n'avait jamais apporté rien de bon à qui que ce soit. _

_Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'apprêta à fermer le robinet d'eau chaude lorsqu'il sentit un corps se presser contre le sien et une langue râpeuse parcourir son cou, le faisant frissonner. _

_« Qu'est-ce que... commença t-il en grommelant, amorçant un mouvement pour s'éloigner de l'intrus. »_

_Ce dernier enserra un bras autour de sa taille avec dextérité et posa son autre main contre ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa besogne. En jetant un coup d'œil au bras qui le retenait captif, il constata que son geôlier devait être assez chétif, vu la maigreur de son membre._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de tenter d'établir un lien quelconque car celui qui le retenait avait capturé entre ses lèvres en bout de chair de son cou qu'il commença à suçoter avidement, soutirant à Juumonji un soupir d'aise. Aise qui fut inopinément remplacée par la douleur lorsque l'autre planta violemment ses dents dans la parcelle de peau._

_Visiblement empressé d'en venir à quelque chose de plus charnel, l'homme (Il pouvait l'affirmer car il sentait sa verge contre son postérieur) délivra sa bouche pour se saisir impatiemment de son pénis qu'il caressa d'un lascif mouvement de va-et-vient. _

_« Aaaah... Me... prends pas... pour un... aaaaah... un... sex-toy, s'opposa t-il fastidieusement. »_

_Il entendit son vis-à-vis rire. Rire... Ricaner, plutôt. Un ricanement luciférien qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles. _

_Découvrant l'identité de l'inconnu qui le tripotait impudemment, tous les membres de son corps se raidirent, malgré l'eau brûlante qui coulait sur lui._

_« Oooh, vraiment ? , répliqua l'autre d'une voix narquoise. Pas la peine de te donner de grands airs, je sais que tu en rêves... Fuckin' sex-toy. »_

Et depuis, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Hiruma ne cessait de l'appeler ainsi. Fuckin' sex-toy. Rien que ce sobriquet dont il l'avait affublé était significatif quant à la manière dont il le considérait, lui ainsi que cette ''relation'' sous-jacente qu'ils partageaient. Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Après la première – Et l'unique, par la même occasion – prise de parole de son geôlier, il ne s'était pas senti la force de s'insurger. Comment aurait-il pu alors que, quelques jours auparavant, il avait eu un rêve pour le moins lubrique dont les principaux protagonistes n'étaient autres que lui-même et cet individu ? Ç'aurait été de la mauvaise foi.

Ainsi s'était-il retrouvé à être le... le jouet sexuel du Commandant des Enfers. Rien de bon pour lui, en somme.

* * *

« Hmmm... Plus... Vite... »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à ce rire sardonique. Comme le démon qu'il était, il ralentit sciemment la cadence de ses coups de reins, faisant languir davantage son amant qui poussa un grognement de frustration. Et peut-être aussi de mésaise – Ce qui pouvait se comprendre, la table servant habituellement de plateforme pour leurs stratégies n'étant sans doute pas des plus confortables.

« Hiruma... T'es un... Aaaah... un putain... d'enculé, invectiva Juumonji.  
-J'te signale que c'est toi qui te fais enculer, fuckin' sex-toy, ricana l'enculé en question avant de finalement accéder à la requête de son interlocuteur, accélérant soudainement le rythme. »

Celui-ci comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un brusque élan d'apitoiement lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, le quarterback se vida en lui. Il en fit de même à peine quelques instants après. Le blond se retira et partit à la recherche des feuilles qui reposaient sur le meuble avant qu'ils ne le réquisitionnent sans un mot, alors que lui se laissa gésir sur la table, la chemise ouverte, le pantalon et le caleçon aux chevilles, son corps laiteux moite de sueur.

« Casse-toi de cette fuckin' table, somma hargneusement le capitaine, les papiers à la main. Et remonte ton froc. »

Kazuki s'exécuta en silence alors son amant s'évertua à recréer le décor tel qu'il était avant qu'ils ne viennent le troubler, c'est-à-dire qu'il disposa les fiches sur toute la surface de la table dans le même désordre qu'avant leur passage. Une fois ceci fait, il se dirigea d'un pas sec vers la sortie.

« Hiruma ? »

Le susnommé ne répondit aucunement, mais il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée froide de la porte. Il ne s'était même pas retourné mais le plus jeune des deux savait qu'il l'écoutait.  
Il avait envie d'essayer, malgré le fait qu'il pouvait déjà se figurer quelle serait la réponse du démoniaque quarterback, rien que tenter de donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas esclave, car après tout, il avait une dignité – Du moins avait-il envie de le croire. Il n'avait aucunement la présomption de croire qu'il pourrait se montrer comme tenant un minimum à lui.

« Nos... , commença t-il, avant de se mettre à chercher le mot qui conviendrait le mieux.  
-Parties de jambes en l'air.  
-Ouais, voilà, marmonna le lineman. Bref, ça nous empêche pas d'avoir une relation à côté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le maître-chanteur se tut. Il ouvrit la porte, fit un pas, puis tourna la tête. Étrangement, son visage était fermé, dépourvu de tout rictus méphistophélique. Ses minces prunelles émeraude étaient illuminées par une lueur patibulaire. Véritablement comminatoire, d'une toute autre sorte. Pas juste la menace de révéler tous les secrets les plus intimes d'un individu, quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant.  
Il prononça quelques mots d'un ton glacial dans lequel grondait une certaine ire à peine contenue. Quelques mots qui ébranlèrent incommensurablement Juumonji, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

_« Les sex-toys ne sont pas faits pour être partagés. »_


	2. Chapter 2

A la demande de certains, j'ai fini par faire une suite (suite beaucoup plus longue que le texte de départ, ironiquement) à cet OS qui devient donc un TS (Two Shot). Bon, ce coup-ci, je considère que c'est la véritable fin - bien qu'elle me semble, en la relisant, très vague. Enfin, ceux qui connaissent Hiruma savent que chez-lui, tout ce qui touche au sentimental ne peut être exprimé que de manière ambiguë.

Je préviens donc que ce chapitre comporte un lemon, dont je ne garantis aucunement la qualité mais j'aurai quand même essayé. J'avoue que pour ce lemon, j'ai même fait quelques recherches xD.

Bref, sur ce, les personnages d'Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas, et j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à lire cette suite. N'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce qui vous a dérangé.

* * *

De leur cadence nonchalante habituelle, les frères Haha se dirigeaient vers leur lycée. Si leur pas était serein, leur discussion, elle, se révélait l'être beaucoup moins. En effet, Togano, ayant mal digéré d'avoir été battu à plate couture hier à Tekken par Kuroki, accusait celui-ci d'avoir triché. Le concerné, bien sûr, niait avec ferveur. Quant à Juumonji, il n'avait prêté qu'un court laps de temps attention à leur altercation – il penchait d'ailleurs en faveur du métisse, comment aurait-il pu tricher ? – avant de laisser vagabonder librement ses pensées qui s'étaient empressées de converger sur un point en particulier : Les événements de la veille.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette affaire purement charnelle, Hiruma semblait lui montrer un minimum d'intérêt. Ce qui n'était pas, au final, plus flatteur que cela puisqu'il s'agissait de l'intérêt qu'un garnement pourri-gâté porterait à son jouet qu'il refuse de prêter aux autres enfants. Rien de plus qu'un désir égoïste d'avoir l'exclusivité sur son être. Au contraire, les paroles et les actes du démon ne faisaient que l'enrager à un point incommensurable. Jusqu'ici, celui-ci n'avait jamais explicitement fait sentir au délinquant sa condition d'esclave sexuel autrement qu'à l'aide du rabaissant sobriquet de ''fuckin' sex-toy'' dont il l'avait affublé. Mais hier... hier, il lui avait exprimé son point de vue sans ambiguïté, le fait qu'il le vît comme sa chose, qu'il n'appartînt à personne d'autre que lui. Cela frustrait au plus haut point le jeune homme qui avait eu la correction de rester fidèle au démoniaque quarterback car il avait eu le fol espoir de croire que ses sentiments... pouvaient être partagés, ou tout du moins qu'il aurait un minimum de considération à son égard. D'après ce qu'il avait constaté hier, il pouvait s'asseoir dessus.

En vérité, il savait plus ou moins depuis le début que ça n'avait jamais été une raison impliquant une certaine affection ou autre qui avait poussé le capitaine à s'intéresser à lui – si l'on tenait vraiment à parler d'affection, ce serait alors pour son corps et rien d'autre – ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs mis d'humeur morose. Pourtant, dans sa mélancolie constante, l'espérance qu'il fasse fausse route quant aux motifs d'Hiruma avait subsistée, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte – du moins jusqu'à présentement.

Soit. Maintenant que son tortionnaire avait mis les choses au clair, Kazuki avait décidé d'en faire de même, le plus vite possible. Il devait promptement se débarrasser de la laisse que l'autre lui avait nouée au cou, il n'était plus question qu'il se laisse faire comme cela avait été le cas auparavant. Il fallait qu'il se défasse de l'emprise de son tyran tant qu'il en était encore temps, avant que ses sentiments naissants ne renforcent l'attache qui le liait à son ''maître'' au point qu'elle n'en devienne inextricable.  
Le blond n'aurait qu'à lui signifier clairement qu'il était lassé ce jeu auquel seul l'instigateur prenait véritablement plaisir. Celui-ci n'oserait pas en venir à des moyens extrêmes pour le plier à sa volonté étant donné qu'il demeurait l'un des joueurs de son équipe et qu'il ne pouvait permettre que cette situation ait des répercussions sur l'entraînement ainsi que l'ambiance des Deimon Devil Bats, d'autant plus qu'ils s'apprêtaient à jouer contre les Shinryugi Naga d'ci une semaine et demie à peu près. Il s'en tirerait sans trop de soucis, il n'avait pas à craindre quoi que ce soit. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il tant besoin de se répéter comment les choses se passeraient, telles une litanie rassurante, pourquoi ne cessait-il de s'imaginer, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'essayer de se figurer quelle serait la réaction du principal concerné ?

Et aussi, le blond n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer cette sensation d'incertitude qui lui nouait la gorge, lui contractait l'estomac et faisait trémuler tout son être. Sans parler du pressentiment qu'au fond de lui, ce n'était pas véritablement ce qu'il voulait, qu'il souhaitait continuer ainsi, même si cela impliquait de se retrouver dans l'obligation de jouer indéfiniment le rôle de jouet charnel. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard pour couper les ''liens'' qu'il avait noués avec le despote tout récent de son existence. Malgré tout, il ne changerait aucunement d'avis, il fallait mettre un terme à cette situation qui s'avérait chaque jour plus avilissante pour lui.

Comme s'il tentait de chasser ces spéculations prépotentes de son crâne, Juumonji ébouriffa vigoureusement ses cheveux platinés, sous le regard goguenard de ses deux amis dont il ne se rendit compte qu'après l'action. Il exigea d'un haussement de sourcil agacé des explications quant à cette gouaillerie oculaire.

« C'que tu viens de faire avec tes cheveux, là..., commença Kuroki en mimant exagérément le geste avec sa propre crinière.  
-Ça faisait trop beau gosse qui se la pète, poursuivit Togano avant d'éclater de rire, en même temps que celui qui l'avait précédé de parole. »

Le principal concerné de ces railleries fusilla les deux de son regard bistré, ce qui n'empêcha pas les intéressés de rire de plus belle et de contrefaire son mouvement qu'ils agrémentaient de ''Regardez-moi les nanas'' enjôleurs et ''Ouh là là !'' crissant. Ainsi se gaussèrent-ils impunément de leur acolyte sur tout le reste du trajet, malgré les regards insistants des passants qui les prenaient sans doute pour des aliénés – Kazuki ne pouvait que les comprendre, lui-même doutait quelques fois de la santé mentale de ses amis.

« Putain les mecs, vous êtes trop cons, s'irrita t-il en secouant la tête, attitude excédée frelatée par le sourire en coin amusé qu'il arborait. »

* * *

« Eh les gars, on pourrait aller boire un coup, suggéra Kuroki en refermant sa braguette. Y'a une nouvelle cafèt' qu'a ouvert avant-hier, j'crois, ça pourrait être pas mal.  
-Pas con comme idée, approuva le passionné de mangas. D'ailleurs, ça me met sur le cul que toi, t'aies réussi à en avoir une.  
-Quoi ? Mais j'vais te démolir la gueule, enculé de ta mère ! »

Sur ces mots, Koji sauta sur l'autre et commença à le rosser – tout en se prenant lui-même un bon nombre de coups – sous les yeux du troisième à qui cette scène n'était pas le moins du étrangère. Elle lui inspirait même une frustrante impression de déjà-vu. D'ailleurs, les autres membres de l'équipe s'y étaient eux aussi accoutumés, ils n'essayaient donc plus de les séparer – ce qui avait pour seul effet de les mêler à l'altercation.  
Sena et Monta observèrent la bataille un moment puis offrirent un regard compatissant à Juumonji qui les remercia d'un bref signe de tête et enfin sortirent du vestiaire après avoir adressés un salut général à leurs coéquipiers.

Le blond darda de nouveau ses orbes bistre sur ses deux affidés qui, ayant mis fin à leur affrontement, récupérèrent leurs sacs pour se diriger vers la sortie, avant de se rendre compte leur leader – dont ils ne reconnaissaient que tacitement la position de force – ne les suivait pas.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
-J'viens pas avec vous, désolé.  
-Heiiiiin ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Des emmerdes avec mon vieux, faut que je rentre direct chez-moi.  
-Ah ouais ok. Bon bah moi et Toga' on y va, alors »

Ils le saluèrent puis quittèrent les lieux, grommelant des ''Quel fils de pute, son daron'', des ''Sérieux, il pète les couilles'' et autres choses très flatteuses pour le paternel de Kazuki – qui ne pouvait que les approuver, même si son père n'avait pour une fois rien fait.

A présent seul, il prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à se confronter au Commandant des Enfers. Si celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'endroit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, il devait se trouver dans le local, juste à côté du vestiaire, donc. A présent seul, il prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à se confronter au Commandant des Enfers. Si celui-ci n'avait pas changé d'endroit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, il devait se trouver dans le local, juste à côté du vestiaire, donc.

Le jeune homme se leva du banc boisé sur lequel son postérieur reposait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà – ce qui expliquait la chaleur subsistant à cet endroit malgré le fait que la source de celle-ci n'y soit plus – et marcha d'un pas se voulant confiant jusqu'à la porte, seule barrière entre lui et son tyran. De nouveau, il inspira profondément puis posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'exercer une pression dessus et de pousser d'un geste incertain la surface, dévoilant peu à peu la pièce à l'état des plus anarchiques qui leur servait de salle de réunion lorsqu'il fallait causer stratégie – ce qui demeurait un bien grand mot, leur capitaine se contentait de leur exposer la stratégie qu'il avait élaborée et eux n'avaient d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

D'ailleurs, le susmentionné capitaine se trouvait grossièrement assis à la table qui faisait office de stade miniature, ses pieds résidant – comme de coutume – dessus et son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il tapotait frénétiquement sur le clavier de l'appareil dont le battement se voyait de temps à autres accompagné un bruit sec d'une bulle rosée éclatant devant les lèvres ténues.

Semblant avoir ouï son coéquipier rentrer, il leva son regard de jade indifférent vers lui, regard qui s'anima promptement d'une lueur lubrique en même temps qu'un sourire concupiscent apparaissait sur son visage fin.

« Eh bah alors, fuckin' sex-toy, tu te ramènes carrément dessapé maintenant ?, railla t-il. »

Ledit fuckin' sex-toy fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. L'autre détailla avec insistance son torse, de sorte que le concerné eut lui-même l'inspiration de s'intéresser à cette partie de son corps. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait omis de boutonner sa chemise, découvrant toute la partie supérieure de son être, de son poitrail finement ciselé à son ventre subtilement musclé. Sous l'œil amusé d'Hiruma, il s'empressa de reboutonner sa chemise, ce qui s'avéra fastidieux car ses doigts tremblaient affreusement.

« J'a... J'avais oublié, balbutia t-il après.  
-C'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Mais tu sais, fuckin' sex-toy, c'était pas la peine de la fermer.  
-Hein ?, éructa stupidement Juumonji, hébété par l'enchaînement des événements, tous en sa défaveur. »

Le démon clôt sèchement son ordinateur qu'il posa sur la petite télévision, cracha son chewing-gum dans la poubelle puis s'avança vers Kazuki d'une démarche lascive, on croirait voir un prédateur accostant sa proie. Cette dernière comprit inopinément les intentions de son vis-à-vis mais à peine eut-il amorcé un mouvement de fuite que le quarterback se retrouvait déjà collé à lui – et lui au mur le plus proche.  
Sans attendre une seule seconde, il pressa sa bouche contre les lèvres du lineman qu'il écarta impatiemment de langue pour entamer une danse enfiévrée, ponctuée parfois de légers coups de canine à la lèvre inférieure, à laquelle son compagnon ne put s'empêcher de prendre part avec passion.

« Alors, fuckin' sex-toy, tu comprends mieux le fond de ma pensée ?, susurra le malin à l'oreille de son interlocuteur avant de la gratifier d'un lascif coup de langue. »

Après quoi il s'attela à ouvrir – il maugréa à cette occasion quant au fait qu'il ne l'eût pas laissée bâillante – sa chemise, détachant avec langueur chaque bouton, s'attardant à baiser, lécher et – pour finir – à laisser une trace écarlate à l'aide de ses dents acérées sur chaque parcelle de peau diaphane lui étant découverte.

« Je... Je ne... suis... pas venu... pour ça, haleta le cadet. »

L'autre – présentement accroupi – suspendit brutalement son geste au dernier bouton du vêtement et se releva, un sourcil inquisiteur haussé. Les joues de son visage anguleux ainsi que sa bouche avide s'étaient teintées d'une couleur purpurine ; et ses iris émeraude scintillaient d'un éclat bestial. Juumonji ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la vue d'un Hiruma s'abandonnant peu à peu à la luxure troublant son naturel imperturbable.  
Cependant, ce n'était pas la raison de sa venue, et il était temps qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait prévu avant d'en perdre toute envie.

« Je suis venu pour... engagea t-il avec incertitude, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus ferme, plus assuré. Je veux mettre fin à tout ce bordel.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu baves, fuckin' sex-toy ?  
-J'en ai marre. C'était marrant un temps mais plus maintenant. »

Une fois cela dit, il tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte de son (ex) amant qui ne fit que la renforcer davantage, ses traits imperceptiblement crispés par cette ire qui le gagnait à un rythme véloce, ire animée par cette tentative de rébellion que son jouet amorçait.

« Fuckin' sex-toy. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir y mettre fin quand toi, tu le souhaites ? Me fais pas marrer. En plus, honnêtement, tu n'as pas envie d'arrêter. »

Le fuckin' sex-toy en question dévisagea son interlocuteur quelques instants, pour le moins décontenancé. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Dire qu'il n'avait nullement envie de continuer ainsi serait un mensonge, il s'en était déjà rendu compte lorsque qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Déjà là, il avait ressenti cette fièvre ardente le gagner, ce besoin d'aller plus loin, d'en toucher plus, d'en subir plus.  
Malgré tout, il subsistait qu'il était hors de question de poursuivre d'une telle manière, et qu'il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Je n'ai... peut-être pas envie d'arrêter, mais je vais quand même pas rester ton ''fuckin' sex-toy'' toute la vie, rétorqua t-il. »

Visiblement agacé par ce dialogue – qui n'avait, selon lui, pas lieu d'être – le quarterback attrapa les pans de sa chemise immaculée et le tira jusqu'à qu'il arrive jusqu'à la table dont il dégagea tout d'un geste de bras empressé pour s'asseoir dessus. Tenant toujours le tissu dans ses mains graciles, il attira avec brusquerie son équipier à lui avant de l'embrasser ardemment tout en explorant d'une mimine qu'il libéra le torse délicatement musculeux, se délectant des frissonnements qu'il provoquait en touchant l'épiderme laiteux.

Une fois ses lèvres désencombrées, Kazuki – ayant perdu toute volonté de s'opposer – baissa quelque peu la tête pour avoir accès au cou de son amant. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche, ainsi put-il aisément saisir entre ses dents un bout de chair diaphane qu'il mordait sans retenue pour ensuite le suçoter avec tendresse – le mouvement de plus en plus effréné des caresses de son compagnon lui indiquait qu'il approuvait le traitement.  
Une fois satisfait – c'est-à-dire lorsqu'une voyante marque carmin apparut là où sa bouche demeurait auparavant –, il reproduisit l'action à plusieurs reprises, puis lécha fougueusement la jugulaire palpitante qu'il se régalait de sentir battre contre sa langue râpeuse.

Il remonta et ramena la tête du démon – ce dernier haletait et semblait déjà couvert de sueur – et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Immédiatement, l'autre enroula ses bras autour de la taille du lineman et, en même temps qu'il engageait une valse qui tenait plus de l'affrontement pur entre leurs deux muscles de chair, il planta ses ongles acérés dans la chair lactescente et traça de longues lignes grenat – chose à laquelle le concerné était accoutumé, de telle sorte qu'il n'y réagissait plus particulièrement.

Après quoi, fébrile, le cadet s'affaire à débarrasser son aîné de son habit – semblable au sien – et commença donc à désamorcer un bouton après l'autre. L'intéressé, que la lenteur de l'action frustrait, dégagea acerbement les mains trémmulantes et ouvrit brusquement lui-même le vêtement qu'il envoya valser d'un mouvement coléreux.  
Le voyou parcourut d'une main à l'ardeur à peine maîtrise le torse de son amant, savourait la contraction des muscles discrètement dessinés sous le toucher de ses doigts mutins ; ensuite il couvrit le poitrail de baisers bouillonnants avant s'intéresser à l'un des tétons dressés qu'il taquina d'un succinct coup de langue puis d'un autre plus habitué, ce qui eut visiblement son effet car le concerné le tira contre lui, lui ordonnant implicitement de prendre le bouton de chair en bouche. Il s'exécuta prestement alors que le quarterback empoignait avec brutalité ses cheveux d'un blond argentin.

Finalement lassé de ces préliminaires, Hiruma repoussa son jouet. Tous deux constatèrent l'état dans lequel ils s'étaient mis. Leurs lèvres étaient d'une couleur sanguine et gonflées à force d'avoir embrassé, leur visage cramoisis et suintants, leur souffle saccadé et leurs yeux illuminés d'une lueur incontinente.  
Le susnommé posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de son esclave qu'il discerna – comme prévu – dure et mal-à-l'aise dans ce pantalon qui la compressait. Malgré cela, ce fut son propre bas qu'il retira, sous le regard torpide de Kazuki, et en fit de même avec son caleçon qu'il se contenta de laisser pendre à ses chevilles. Après quoi il planta ses iris de jade dans ceux de son cadet et lui intima, d'une voix sourde :

« Suce. »

Les orbes bistre du délinquant s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de cet ordre, orbes qui questionnèrent tacitement l'autre, qui demandèrent ''Tu n'es pas sérieux ?''.  
Le capitaine, pour lui faire comprendre le contraire, serra ses épaules et, d'une pression, l'obliger à s'agenouiller face à lui, de telle sorte que son visage se retrouva devant la verge dressée qu'il considéra quelques instants avant d'effleurer des lèvres, hésitant. Cependant, ce toucher aérien suffit à soutirer un faible gémissement au démon. Juumonji esquissa alors un sourire goguenard en apercevant là une occasion de troubler son amant comme jamais auparavant. Il commença donc par retracer d'une caresse légère du bout de l'index le chemin d'une veine saillante sur le phallus avant de lécher incertainement le gland. Une fois encore, il entendit le Commandant des Enfers pousser un râle, plus audible cette fois-ci, en même temps qu'il lui empoignait les épaules avec plus de force.  
Il le parcourut lentement de sa langue, de haut en bas et inversement, puis réitéra l'acte un peu plus rapidement, arrachant à chaque fois des plaintes plus distinctes. Après avoir exploré librement, il se risqua à le frôler de sa bouche moite, puis à l'englober et d'entamer une action de succion qui, d'après les ongles à présent bien enfoncés dans la chair pâle de ses épaules, donnait du plaisir à son aîné.

En fin de compte, le comprenant de plus en plus fébrile, il se décida – bien qu'encore hésitant – à prendre en bouche le sexe dans sa totale. Le souffle de son vis-à-vis, déjà assez anarchique, devint plus haletant encore – il craignit d'ailleurs un bref instant qu'il ne s'étouffe. Puis, précautionneusement, amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient lorsqu'il ouït un soupir de mésaise et sentit une main quitter son épaule pour saisir son menton, le stoppant en plein acte.

« Fais gaffe aux dents, fuckin' sex-toy, grommela le maître-chanteur. Et avec un peu de salive, ça passerait mieux. »

Ledit fuckin' sex-toy appliqua aussitôt les instructions, humidifia ses lèvres ainsi que le phallus qu'il prit soin de plus ne serait-ce qu'effleurer des dents. Il reprit donc son action, doucettement d'abord puis de plus en plus vivement. Les gémissements de son compagnon s'apparentaient présentement plus à des hurlements et celui qui en était l'instigateur percevait avec un délice suffisant la jouissance dont ils étaient gorgés.

Juumonji eut inopinément l'inspiration d'accompagner le tout de caresses. Ainsi, en même temps qu'il continuait avec sa bouche à sucer avec frénésie, il caressa et malaxa – avec méticulosité – les bourses du démon.

Brusquement, celui-ci repoussa d'une main le visage de son jouet et, juste après, se libéra en un grognement de bien-être. Intérieurement, le susmentionné jouet le remercia de cette attention bourrue – du moins supposait-il qu'il s'agissait de cela – car il n'aurait pas été capable d'avaler. D'ailleurs, son compagnon lui semblait encore abruti par le maelström de volupté. Cela lui donna la surprenante envie d'en profiter, d'aller plus loin dans l'exclusivité en matière de sexe.

Il se débarrassa avec empressement de son pantalon puis se colla à son capitaine, toujours assis sur la table qu'il embrassa fougueusement.  
Ayant lui aussi le besoin de plus en plus pressant de se soulager, pris d'une témérité fulgurante, il obligea Hiruma à s'allonger. Il ne vit pas ce dernier esquisser un sourire méphistophélique, trop occupé à soulever ses cuisses.  
D'une manière lascive, sous les yeux de son amant – qui, émoustillé par cette vue, se sentit de nouveau durcir –, il humecta longuement un doigt qu'il enfonça ensuite avec maintes précautions dans l'anus du démon. Ce dernier se tortilla légèrement pour rendre plus agréable cette pénétration miniature, tandis que son vis-à-vis introduisait un deuxième doigt – lubrifié de sa salive au départ, bien évidemment. En pleine exploration sensuelle de l'antre, il distingua une sorte de noix qu'il effleura à peine qu'un spasme secoua le corps de son aîné.  
Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres rougies. Il venait juste de trouver la prostate. Il la caressa une seconde fois d'un geste aérien du bout des doigts – une convulsion agita une fois encore son despote – puis les extirpa.

Ensuite, sans plus de cérémonies, il entra en son compagnon avec impatience. Elle demeurait bien lointaine à présent, son incommodité inexpérimentée. Il était présentement guidé par son exaltation seule, de sorte qu'il instaura immédiatement une cadence rapide et énergique, chaque coup de rein l'immisçant plus profondément dans l'anneau de chair, jusqu'à que derechef, il heurte la prostate. Le quarterback se cambra sous la vague de plaisir qui le submergeait et laissa échapper un cri guttural, que Juumonji ne lui avait jamais entendu jusqu'ici, ce qui l'excita davantage et le poussa à accélérer encore le rythme et à gémir de concert avec son amant.

Finalement, tous deux jouirent simultanément et le plus jeune des deux se laissa tomber sur la poitrine de son aîné, harassé. L'aîné en question, lui, savourait la réussite de son plan. Il n'avait jamais autant savouré le sexe qu'aujourd'hui, et le fait qu'il s'agisse de son ''fuckin' sex-toy'' devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose.

« Au fait, informa t-il, la respiration encore haletante. Si. Il était prévu que tu restes mon fuckin' sex-toy toute la vie.  
-Des sex-toys, tu peux en trouver plein d'autres, répliqua sans aucune conviction Kazuki.  
-C'est pas d'un sex-toy que je veux. C'est de mon fuckin' sex-toy. »


End file.
